


What's a kiss?

by SataNyx



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Prompt me, Star Wars - Freeform, Threesome, its fluff, kissing in space, three way relationship, wet dream come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poe! She's got no clue what a kiss is! We have to tell her!" The wide eyes and nodding thing he was doing was not helping Poe. For every nod the old storm trooper made the pilot found himself shaking his head in the negative. That was not a woah "Woah wait a second, FINN!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitchpelekai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchpelekai/gifts).



> Did a fic trade with Froststripe and well heres hers. 
> 
> God theres so much fluff and all I wanted was some damn Kylo-Ren angst. 
> 
> The things I do for love man the things I do. <3

What is a Kiss?

Poe knew a kiss from a  _ kiss _ okay. He knew sometimes it was just for a night that it would happen. You have a few drinks you wind down a bit. Every once in a while you end up with a man or a woman or a  Togorian alright. You never really know what happens at watering holes this part of the galaxy alright.

But sometimes.

Sometimes a kiss is a warm press of another mouth against yours and its the whole universe tilting.

Sometimes it's a ex storm trooper who didn't have a name other then some serial number rushing up to you on a landing bay and slamming his face against yours in the most awkward but perfect press of lips against lips alright? That is a thing that happens.

When you're lucky though, and hot damn did Poe consider himself one lucky son of a bitch. When you're one of the lucky ones. You get to watch the man that never had a kiss pull back and stutter and fumble over words trying to explain  why he did it.

"Oh no, no no I didn't- I was- It was just a-"

"You kissed me! FINN buddy I mean do I still have to call you buddy because sure it wasn't the _best_ kiss but you have some nice lips!"

"Wait what do you mean it wasn't the best; are the better ways to do that?"

"....Do you...not...Finn..have you ever kissed anyone else before?" Reaching out a steadying hand, Poe took a small half step closer to Finn. Finn who was wide eyed and kind of sweating a bit staring at Poe like he was a Mon Calamari leaning in for a big old wet one.

Arching an eyebrow Poe leaned forward like it was some huge secret that was keeping Finn glued spot.

"I I mean, alright I saw Brunos and Jenny and I don't know! I guess I stared a bit that wasn't exactly something that happened a lot in the First Order okay?!" Poe couldn't help but laugh at how frantic Finn sounded. He shouldn't have but he did. It wasn't even a cute chuckle or a little grin. He knew exactly what Jenny thought had happened and oh man.

"Oh man! Jenny probably tried to kill you! The whole squad's been trying to catch those too and you just what? Walk in on them turn a corner and have em right there?" A wheeze of a breath and Poe shook his head. Wait till the guys found out!

"Well no, will you stop laughing! Jenny just said it was something friends do when they like their friends!"

When they like their friends? Poe felt his grin drop just a bit at that. That actually probably made more sense. It wasn't like Finn knew any better right? This was a whole new galaxy for him of course he would believe whatever Jenny said when she got cornered with Brunos. So Poe acted like the great guy he was and explained.

"Buddy, I've got some things to tell you and I don't know how happy you're going to be about it."

Poe did not expect that explination to go the way it did.

Poe did not expect Finn to have his eyes widen after and run away.

Poe was not expecting Finn to come up to him after a solid week and a half of avoiding him in the sanisteam one morning and tell him since he thought Finn had nice lips he should keep them for himself. Poe Dameron doubts he would have ever been ready to be given a pick up line that sounded like it came from one of BB-8's database searches. Let alone one that sounded so damn  cute.

_** \-------Weeks later -------- ** _

Poe was the luckiest bastard in the Galaxy, no the UNIVERSE. No way was there anyone else that was living the dream they had growing up as a kid.

No way was there anyone else driving a ship that made a 12 parsec run across- Finn was in his lap "Oh, Hey there buddy!"

"Shut up Poe." Finn was grinning while he looked down at him in the captains seat. Rey had said he could sit here though so Poe didn't see the problem really.

"Make me?" Alright maybe he had an idea of where this was going. Maybe he had absolutely no qualms instigating it just a bit either.

Maybe NOW he was the luckiest bastard in the Universe because his current companion was pressing thick lips against his own while he sat in the captains seat of every pilots wet dream since the stories were first told. And of course playing out every pilots actual wet dream by pressing him back into the seat and their bodies against each other. Then there was tongue and sure it was at a teenagers level but Poe understood how new it all was and he wouldn't be nothing but good to Finn while they enjoyed what they had together and just- it was just really really good alright. This guy was not going to complain.

It was also a really big heart attack when a shrill "What are you DOING!?" sounded from right behind them from their jedi.

The crack of Finn's head against the viewer made both Rey and Poe flinch.

All the while Poe reached out and spun his fingers through the belt loops on pants and pulled him back down before reaching up and running his fingers over the new lump on his boyfriends head.

"Finn you can't just do that!"

"Oh my God I didn't mean to startle you that badly!" Rey was right there then. Reaching out with her eyes squinted as she tried to sooth Finn's head with the same gentle touch Poe was using.

"Why would you even do that?" Alright it couldn't be so bad if Finn was already whining and leaning his head back into the press of fingers against his sore spot.

"I was curious is all!"

Poe's face screwed up at that. "Really curious that's what you're going with? You scared him half out of my lap and it was just getting good."

In retrospect later on Poe would say Rey's face was gold at this moment. He would remember it forever. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she slapped Poe's shoulder while she narrowed her eyes and used his face as leverage to push up and step away from them.

"I never even seen anyone do that before! Don't be such a Nerf-Snout about it!" Then proceeded to stalk right out of the cock pit.

It was Finn who perked up at what she said and looked pointedly at Poe.

Poe did not follow. "What's that look for? You give someone that kind of look you're usually the one that talks first alright. I've had enough of this whole  _ look _ _thing_ anyway so if you could just-"

"Poe! She's got no clue what a kiss is! We have to tell her!" The wide eyes and nodding thing he was doing was not helping Poe. For every nod the old storm trooper made the pilot found himself shaking his head in the negative. That was not a woah "Woah wait a second, **FINN!** "

Lurching forward Poe tried to follow Finn he did. But the straps he automatically clipped around him slammed him right back into his seat. Making Poe curse as he fumbled with his shaky hands. When did he even have shaky hands? Apparently when he was trying to chase after his boyfriend who wanted to explain what kissing was to Rey.

It felt like forever and an age before he heard the slip of the clips around him. He didn't waste a second before racing out of there and towards exactly where the two would be by the cots.

Passing by Chewbacca though did nothing but make Poe grin that over confident grin that was all teeth while he slammed himself into a 'casual' walking pace. It was only once he passed the giant Wookie that he started jogging.

Coming into the quarters of the ship had Poe slam half his body right into the doorway frame though.

His eyes locked right onto the image of Finn using one hand to cup Rey's jaw and tilt her blushing race right up into the perfect angle and kiss her. And oh. The way she stilled for that minute had Poe's gut seizing in on itself while she surged up and pressed into Finn.

Poe knew what he was looking at and if he bothered to pay attention he probably would of felt the whole universe tilt all over again.

Only Poe wasn't pay much attention to anything other then his boyfriend kissing their friend. Which was fine sometimes kisses meant different things. Sometimes it was for a night. Sometimes it was for a few weeks. Sometimes it was just to pass the time until something better came along. And really Jedi's had some strict rules and Jedi's trumped Pilots right? That was definitely a thing.

Except Poe wasn't the deciding factor on that. Poe was also so pulled into this brain melting that he kind of missed the broken sound that escaped him once his brain processed. Then again Poe never could shut up so disappearing quietly wasn't a thing he did.

There was a wet sound when the two pulled away from each other. Both were wide eyes and yea there was definite feelings there. Clearing his throat Poe knocked a fist against his chest a few times to make sure it was working right.

It was only when both of them turned and looked at him that he acted like his usual self. Hurting chest be damned he puffed it out before grinning and crossing his arms.

"So kissing huh?" A tilt of his head and he wiggled his eyebrows at the two before turning his face away and looking at anything but them for a second. Was it supposed to be that deep of an ache? Really he only ever kissed Finn himself for a few weeks now anyway. It wasn't like it was serious. Only he had thought it kind of was.

Maybe he should have paid more attention though. Because it was the quick taps of feet coming at him that got Poe to turn just in time to drop his arms and desperately reach to grip the doorway as Rey plastered herself against his front. With her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips pressing against his with a sort of desperate little sound.

Alright that shouldn't of had the reaction it had on Poe but he had to put it a lot more time before Finn made any sort of sound kissing and sounds like that meant stuff. So you can't fault him for dropping his jaw and swiping his tongue against her bottom lips while pressing closer because yes so much yes.  

"Wawoooohgrh!" The disappointed wail from behind them had all three of them jumping and looking over Poe's shoulder.

Only to see Chewbacca bearing his teeth and shaking his hands in their direction before his face.

"It was nothing of the sort!" Rey shouted. Only for Finn to pipe up "It kind of was! I told you Poe would be the better kisser!"

Poe wasn't about to let his two companions get him killed seven ways from the neared sun. "Woah there guys, lets try using words? What just happened!"    


 

Rey turned and gawked at him before hitting his shoulder again and pouting. "Finn said that's what you do when you care about people! You two  _ Are my people _ . So I don't see why you seem so shocked!"

Really he was kind of shocked though. Shocked enough to laugh before throwing an arm over her shoulders and looking at Finn with a kind of sparkle in his eye. "Yea? So are both of you two my people too?"

Finn didn't even pause before dipping in and pressing a quick peck to Poe's lips. "Of course, just us though! it's kind of been the three of us for a little bit now right?"

Only for BB-8 to slam into all of their shins with an insisten string of beeps. "Four of us! OW sorry! Fo-"

"Brrwhhaargh!"

"ALRIGHT FIVE OF US BUT IM NOT KISSING YOU TWO!"

 


End file.
